This Long Road
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Nothing with them was the usual. Instead of following the normal path, they decided to try a different one. Evan/Divya. Slight Hank/Jill


_So, as summer shows go, Royal Pains is filling the empty void of all of my Fall shows. But, I'm enjoying it probably even more than my fall shows. I know, shoot me. :) But, honestly, I bought all seven shows. Which caused my satelitte internet to slow to dial-up speed. GAH! Anywho._

_I wrote this WHOLE thing on my iTouch last night, and when I figured out that my internet was working this morning, I quickly sent it to my e-mail so I could post it. It's just a bunch of moments in Evan and Divya's relationship, starting from the beginning, and going forward in time. If something confuses you, or you don't get what the paragraph is saying, just ask in your review._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Royal Pains, even though I'd love to own Evan ;)_

* * *

Evan rolled over, attaching his lips to his companion's neck. She sighed, completely content under his warm weight. The sun hadn't quite made it through the curtains yet, and what little light that had was splaying across the floor, causing small lines to cross the floor in a plaid like pattern. No voices dare filter in from outside, much to Evans pleasure, because to him the world had seemed to stop. Inside his room, nothing mattered. The only thing he wanted now, after a restless night, was falling asleep next to his lover.

* * *

Divya gave him a look, pushing him out of her way as she made her way to her car. He called to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and trying to get her attention. She snapped at him, and he smiled. He liked when she snapped. Right as she was about to jump into her Jeep, he twisted her to him. The look on her face was of confusion, with a slight undertone of teasing. He kissed her cheek, his words failing him. Even in a moment of perfection, with the sun shining and the wind slightly blowing. No, in that moment of perfection, he made a joke.

* * *

No one knew where they were, not even Hank. AT&T had even lost them as well, which made Hank a little more nervous. After asking anyone the pair knew if they had heard from them, he gave up. He sat at the island in the kitchen of his house, tapping his fingers and waiting for a call from the police. As none came, and darkness finally fell, he slipped into bed. Right as he drifted to sleep, he remembered the pregnant patient he had treated (he was too sleepy to remember her name) and what her sister had said.

"There's no service in the middle of the ocean."

Or something to that affect.

* * *

The sunset neither scared nor worried him. He didn't care that the summer was ending, and with his luck, he would have to leave right as things got good. No, he decided to carpe diem. In his mind, he would rather sit back and enjoy the view than worry about tomorrow. Besides, his view included a very beautiful Indian woman, who was intent on making it impossible for him to resist her in her green two-piece. And she was damn good at it.

* * *

Their words were loud, and aimed to hurt. Well, to anyone but them it hurt. To them, they liked the thrill of "fighting" and knowing that when they didn't wake up the next morning, yet they had been with each other all night, they had accomplished something most couples couldn't. Instead if "fighting" and getting angry about it, what did they do? They got passionate and loud.

* * *

The room was quiet, but that was the least of their problems. No one was speaking, and probably wouldn't until the tension between the pair faded. For their sake, they crossed their fingers that it would pass soon. Hank laughed, they weren't going to see the half of it. Because the next morning, when the sun had yet to grace them with their presence, a woman would slip into the house, her feet silent as she made her way to Evans bedroom. And finally, after a day of fighting (a real fight, not a fake one) and no sleep, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

He had finally said it. She was surprised, to say the least, that he has the guts to say it in the first place. But, when she thought about it, yeah, he said I love you, but it wasn't made a big deal. They hadn't been at their first date spot (if you consider being left by Hank so he could eat with Jill a date), or even their favorite dive. No, they had been sitting at his home, arms and legs tangled in a mess of a hurry to sit on the "good" cushion, or so they said, and a silly comedic show was playing on the TV. Right as she laughed for the millionth time, Evan leaned over and surprised her with it. Sure, the only people to witness it were Jill and Hank, seated on the floor with a blanket, but Divya was just fine with that.

* * *

Evan didn't make it in time. Divya's parents laughed, and giggled to no end until Hank kicked them out. They refused at first, until Hank said they were only making it worse. And they were making their daughter cry more. They said she should have married the man they arranged her to, and it was her fault. What a help they were Hank thought as he pushed them out, cussing under his breath as he called Evan again. He heard Divya whimper louder, and he pinned the phone between his shoulder and his head before moving next to her, wrapping his arms around her and smoothing her hair over her head. She clung to his shirt, asking again, where her lover was. Hank shook his head, telling her to focus on herself and getting through the pain. It was ten minutes of pain later before yelling could be heard from the other side of the door. Hank got up, telling Divya to relax against the cool of the tub. He walked out in time to see Evan tell Divya's parents off, and that if they loved her like he did, they would be helping her and not hurting her. Never in Hanks life had he been so proud of his younger brother. As he passed, he patted Evans shoulders, whispering his pride in his ear. The smile on his face was priceless, but disappeared when he saw his girlfriend curled up on the floor, her hands pushing on her stomach where all the pain was localized. However, then he made Hank even prouder by wrapping his arms around the woman, protecting her from her demons.

* * *

No one saw them for a day. Heck, no one was able to reach the brothers and their significant others by any sort of technology. The pairs disappeared into their rooms, but Jill and Hank were seen first. They fluttered out of their respectable room, rubbing their eyes as they woke up. The other pair wasn't seen for another twenty-four hours, not even by the sun. Instead, they spent their day talking and playing like lovers do. Every once in a while, the sound of laughter and shrieks of joy made its way out of the room. And then empty threats to tackle her down were heard, and then more laughter. On days like those, after the pair hadn't seen the likes of each other for a week (sometimes even less. It depended) they spent hours catching up. It was something they loved to do, even more than each other at times.

* * *

As their games of laughter and sounds that could be taken as offensive finished, the hands were clasped. It could be said that, even though Evan was considered the one with problems, he said I love you first. And he didn't try to rush in either. He waited three years, something that caused Hank to shake his head at the thought. Nevertheless, what caused people to stop and stare was that Divya said it after four years. They dated for the longest time, and when at last Divya told Evan she did love him, the look he gave her was one of pure joy. It was the only time the pair showed public affection, as they were a private couple.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

To no one's surprise, eventually the question came. However, to everyone's shock, no one knew for two months. It wasn't that the pair was private, even though it did contribute to the fact, but that no one even heard the question muttered. Just like when Evan whispered I love you in her hair, that four-word question was only witnessed by David Letterman and a Ford spokesperson that happened to be talking about lifetime gas. It seemed a lot happened while watching TV in the Lawson household.

* * *

As long as they dated, people joked that by law they were probably legally bound in some state. It was a mystery why they dated as long as they did, and eventually someone asked. The response they received neither answered the question, nor left them with another question. It was the kind of answer that, in the long run, it made sense. But at the time, it just confused them all to hell. It wasn't because they were afraid of commitment, or that Evan was too broke to buy her a ring (as her parents hoped). For them, things were going either to fast or too slow. They didn't want to rush into things, and they didn't want to drag it out. For them, dating for almost six years was just fine. They were so much like a married couple already that when it came time to be one, they were ready. The parent thing, though, they were going to have to work on.

* * *

Her parents despised him. His parents didn't know her. In the end, the majority of guests at the wedding were friends, and people who the pair considered to be their family. Hank was the best man, and he swore during his speech that something's always seem to work out for the best. One of Divya's friends was maid of honor, but Jill was one of her braids maids. As the dancing began, and people started to get a little buzzed, two people slipped off with only a note left on a table, saying that even though they were gone, to keep up the festivities. Needless to say, Hank wasn't surprised they ditched their own reception.

* * *

Sometime in the night, he woke up to her shaking his shoulders. She told him they were getting worse, and she needed Hank. They had decided to have a home birth, and that it wouldn't be that big of a deal. As the pains got worse, and as short bursts of pain became one long one, she gripped Evans hand and tried to let the pain not kill her. And after hours, a beautiful baby girl was handed to Divya. The pain went away and the bliss started. Something clicked in Hanks brain, and he left. When he walked back inside, the beautiful sight in front of him stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't be happier for his brother, and that after one of the longest roads he'd ever traveled, he could watch the sunset with his wife and newborn baby girl.

* * *

_I think this pair is going to go places. :) The whole "Divya-engaged" thing is going to spark something, I can feel it. I'm pretty sure she will eventually take Evan up on the offer he gave her after the Bark-mitzvah. You know, the one about being there if she needed to talk. _

_And, even though they aren't as interesting, Hank and Jill have something going. Even AFTER the latest episode. They seem to be good together.. heehe._

_Like always, leave me reviews. :)_


End file.
